


swallow the darkness

by aetherae



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Sakura won't apologize. She can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> boy oh boy do i love sakura when she’s bitter and angry and hurt.

> **13\. a wall of oleander all around me**

Rin looks at her with the same sort of cold, disdainful apathy Sakura has come to find more familiar than anything else. After ten years, her beloved older sister looks at her and only sees a monster to be put down.

She wants to shout: _It’s not my fault! I didn’t ask to be a monster!_

She wants to shout: _You could’ve saved me! Anyone could’ve saved me! But the world chose not to and made me into a monster instead!_

She wants to shout: _I never asked for any of this!_

Instead, Sakura laughs. She wants to be a monster. After all, monsters don’t have hearts.

Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt as much if she truly was a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august 2016 31_days, x-posted from tumblr.


End file.
